Mein Freund
by Aria06
Summary: Perjalanan dua sahabat. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama sampai akhir hayat mereka.


**Disclaimer **: Hetalia owned by Hima-papa :3. Storylinenya pun bukan milikku, aku hanya menulis kembali. I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mein Freund<strong>_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) and Gilbird_

_Friendship  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

Sang Teutonic Knight muda berjalan di dalam hutan sambil bersiul. Rambut putihnya tertiup angin yang sejuk.

Dia tetap berjalan, tanpa melihat ke sebelah kanan atau kirinya.

Sampai telinganya menangkap suara cicitan yang samar, tak jauh darinya. Si albino menengok ke bawah, terkejut melihat seekor burung kecil disana.

Untuk melihat lebih jelas, dia berlutut didekat burung itu. Sebuah panah menancap di sayap burung berbulu kuning mungil ini.

Dengan pelan, albino bermata merah ini mengambil burung itu, memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan luka burung mungil tersebut.

''_~Line break~''_

"Oi, Hungary! Bukankah dia sangat _awesome_?" tanya Prussia dengan cengiran bangga terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ya, dia sangat lucu!" kata Hungary, tersenyum melihat burung kuning yang bertengger di pundak Prussia. Burung itu bercicit kepada Hungary, seperti bernyanyi.

"Tapi aku masih lebih _awesome_! Kesesese~!"

''_~Line break~''_

Burung itu dinamai Gilbird, diambil dari _human name_ pemiliknya, Gilbert. Gilbird selalu bertengger dipundak atau kepala Prussia. Saat dia bosan, saat dia berperang, saat dia berjalan-jalan.

Gilbird tahu kalau pemiliknya, Prussia, sangat menyayanginya.

''_~Line break~''_

"_Bruder_! Lihat apa yang kubuat untuk Gilbird!"

Prussia menolehkan kepalanya kearah adik lelaki kecilnya. Ditangan mungilnya ada sebuah topi yang mirip dengan milik si albino.

"Oh! Itu keren! _Danke!_"

Germany kecil menyodorkan topi itu ke Prussia untuk dipakaikan ke Gilbird. Gilbird menundukkan kepalanya, seakan dia tahu kalau topi itu ditujukan untuknya.

Burung mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Wah, lucunya" kata Germany pelan, matanya sedikit berbinar.

"Kesese~ _mein awesome _Gilbird is cute"

''_~Line break~''_

Kedua sahabat ini menjalani banyak waktu bersama, bahkan saat Prussia bersekutu dengan France dan Spain.

''_~Line break~''_

(_**Awal tahun 1945, Perang Dunia II**_)

Kepala sang albino tertunduk. Iris mata merahnya menatap ke lantai semen yang dia pijak. Kepalanya yang diperban sedikit terasa sakit.

"Piyo!"

Suara cicit yang sangat tidak asing untuknya membuat Prussia mengangkat kepalanya.

Disaat dia sedang _down_, ada Gilbird yang selalu menemaninya.

Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya agar Gilbird dapat bertengger disana.

Prussia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah kalung _iron cross_ mini.

Mengalungkan itu ke leher Gilbird, dia menyengir.

"Jaga itu" kata Prussia pelan, "Kau tahu, Gilbird..."

Prussia mencium kepala Gilbird.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

''_~Line break~''_

(_**Tahun 1947, Dissolution of Prussia**_)

Gilbird bertengger diatas dahan pohon, menatap kerumunan orang—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak—mengelilingi sebuah batu nisan berbentuk salib.

Batu nisan itu dikalungi oleh kalung _iron cross_, sama seperti miliknya.

Gilbird menyadari kalau disana pemiliknya..., _tidak, _sahabat sejatinya berbaring untuk selamanya.

Gilbird meneteskan air mata.

''_~Line break~''_

Gilbird tertidur di atas batu nisan salib yang menjadi tempat istirahat terakhir sahabatnya.

Saat itu sedang musim panas.

.

.

.

"_Karena kau hampir se-awesome diriku, aku akan menamaimu dengan namaku, ok?"_

"_Piyo!"_

.

.

.

Gilbird terbang kesana kemari, dari bagian samping batu nisan ke bagian samping lainnya.

Saat itu sedang musim semi

.

.

.

"_Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal!" _

.

.

.

_Dia terdiam sebentar, menatap langit. Lalu kedua matanya ditutup._

"_Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu bersamaku melalui segala sesuatu"_

.

.

.

Gilbird tidur dengan salju menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Saat itu sedang musim salju.

.

.

.

"_Selamanya akan lebih awesome, sih"_

.

.

.

Germany membawa sebuah buket bunga ke makam Prussia, kakaknya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Gilbird disana ...

Sudah tidak bernyawa.

.

.

.

"_Jadi?"_

_Burung kecil itu mencicit "Piyo!" lalu terbang keatas kepala si albino. Sebuah tanda kalau dia setuju._

"_Benarkah?" _

"_Piyo~!"_

_Senyum terlukis diwajah mereka._

.

.

.

Germany menggali tanah di sebelah makam Prussia. Tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk memakamkan Gilbird disana.

Setelah itu, dia menancapkan batu nisan salib yang lebih kecil, juga mengalungkan kalung _iron cross_ milik Gilbird.

.

.

.

"_It's a deal then, Gilbird"_

* * *

><p><em>Mein freund : <em>My friend – Sahabatku/temanku

_Bruder _: Brother – Kakak laki-laki

_Danke : _Thank you – Terima kasih

_Mein : _My – Aku (milik)

~"""~

A/N : Fict pertama ditahun 2014~! Aduh, ngefeels T^T #gampared# Respect yang buat doujin nyess ini : zerochan/1452010  
>Kau inspirasi dude *thumbs up*. Maaf pendek, lagi writer block *emo corner* dan maaf kalo translate-annya sucks banget, oh, dan maaf juga kalo jelek u_u I'm not pro desu.<p>

_Italics _are flashbacks~

Hope you like it minna! Kritik dan sarannya ya! And don't forget to review~

_Sign,  
>AkuRia-Gemini, 2014~<em>


End file.
